Different
by satthh
Summary: Sehun jatuh cinta pada sosok Kai. Sedangkan ia memiliki rival bernama Jongin. Tapi ia tak mengerti. Ternyata Jongin dan Kai adalah orang yang... sama? HUNKAI! HUNKAI! HUNKAI! For event HunKai In Luv Challenge! Chapter 5 UP! END! Yeay!
1. Chapter 1

**Different**

 **Chapter 1**

 **HunKai Story Collection**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing : HunKai**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, B X B, SchoolLife, cerita pasaran, absurd.**

 **Summary :**

 **Sehun jatuh cinta pada sosok Kai. Sedangkan ia memiliki rival bernama Jongin. Tapi ia tak mengerti. Ternyata Jongin dan Kai adalah orang yang... sama?**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **W**

 **I**

 **T**

 **H**

 **H**

 **U**

 **N**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

"Sehun-ah, kencanlah denganku.."

Seorang gadis berseragam minim itu bergelanyut manja di pangkuan Sehun. Bermain-main dengan dasi dan kerah leher seragam Sehun. Ia sedikit mengangkat kakinya agar pahanya terekspos. Oh, bahkan celana dalam berwarna putih yang sedang ia pakai sedikit terlihat. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya di leher Sehun. Mengecup bagian itu.

"Baiklah"

Jawaban singkat yang Sehun berikan mampu membuat gadis bernama Irene itu memekik senang dalam hati. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun sebelum beranjak dari pangkuan namja pucat itu.

"Pukul 7 malam aku menunggumu di club favoritmu" ujar Irene kemudian berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, tiap malam Sehun akan pergi ke club untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat nya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia ke club untuk berkencan dengan Irene. Sebenarnya, ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kencan. Toh, ia memang sudah menjadi langganan di club. Lagi pula, apa romantisnya berkencan di dalam club?

Cih, dasar ajakan kencan gadis murahan.. _Oops!_

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru club. Mencari Irene tentu saja. Gadis itu tadi mengiriminya sebuah pesan untuk menyusulnya di tempat yang ia sebutkan. Tapi, bahkan Sehun tak melihat batang hidungnya sekalipun.

"Sehun-ahhh~"

Seseorang memanggil Sehun dengan suara desahan di akhirnya. Tentu saja Sehun mengenali suara ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Irene?

Sehun menoleh mendapati Irene dengan balutan _dress_ minim dan ketat yang memperlihatkan belahan payudaranya. Serta alat vitalnya juga pantatnya yang tercetak jelas dari luar _dress_ -nya yang berwarna merah darah itu.

Irene mendekati Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun agresif. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit agar bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun. Walaupun ia sudah memakai _higheels_ , tetap saja Sehun lebih tinggi. Alat vitalnya sengaja ia gesekan dengan penis Sehun yang sudah sedikit menegang. Tangannya bergelanyut manja dileher Sehun dan jari-jarinya yang menggelitik tengkuk Sehun sensual.

Sehun membalas ciumannya tak minat. Setelah menghisap bibir bawah dan meremas salah satu payudara Irene, Sehun mendorong pundak gadis itu hingga ciumannya terlepas.

"Hun-ahh~ kita lanjutkan dihotel ya?" Tanya Irene manja.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mencari yang masih virgin malam ini"

Jawaban Sehun sedikit menohok hati Irene sebenarnya. Yang masih virgin katanya?

Hey. Irene tentu saja tidak lagi virgin. Lubangnya saja sudah puluhan kali dimasuki pria.

Wajahnya semakin mengeras ketika Sehun meninggalkannya tiba-tiba.

"Sialan"

Huh. Kencanya gagal total!

..

"Hooooooo~"

Teriakan dan tepuk tangan pengunjung memenuhi club.

Dimana seorang pemuda manis selesai menampilkan tariannya. Ia berjalan gontai menerobos kerumunan pengunjung. Sepertinya pemuda ini mabuk. Bahkan banyak om-om mesum yang mengecup bibirnya dan meremas kejahatannya kala ia lewat. Dan ia tak menyadarinya? Atau memang ia membiarkan mereka mengrape-rape tubuhnya? Entahlah.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun. Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Hingga sampai di depan pintu keluar club, pemuda itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun sempat tersentak. Namun dengan cekatan ia menghampiri dan menggendong bridal pemuda itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya.

Sehun memandang wajah damai pemuda itu intens.

Pemuda ini manis..

Matanya yang indah walaupun tertutup. Hidungnya yang mungil menggemaskan. Serta bibirnya yang terlihat membengkak dan menggoda itu.

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang habis mencium pemuda ini hingga bibirnya membengkak.

Oh. Sehun akan menghajar siapapun yang melakukannya!

Eh.. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Tsk. Lupakan!

"Eunghhh~"

Sehun menjauhakan wajahnya kala pemuda itu melenguh. Ia mengucek matanya imut.

Sehun sempat mengutuk. Kenapa pemuda ini sebentar sekali pingsannya eh? Bukankah baru beberapa menit pemuda ini pingsan?

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu. Ia sempat terkejut kala mendapati wajah Sehun yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dan jangan lupakan. **IA SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGENAL SEHUN!**

Wajar saja jika ia takut. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia diculik? Oh. Itu mengerikan, oke?!

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin saja gatal. Ia tersenyum canggung. Gugup tentu saja.

"T-tadi aku melihatmu pingsan di depan club. Makannya aku membawamu ke dalam mobilku. M-maaf lancang" Jelas Sehun sedikit berbohong sepertinya. Bukan hanya melihat pemuda itu pingsan. Tapi tadi ia juga menguntit pemuda itu 'kan?

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah berterima kasih padamu" ujar pemuda itu membuat Sehun tambah tersenyum canggung.

"Eum.. Si-siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kai"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai...

Pemuda manis yang Sehun temui beberapa hari yang lalu mampu membuat Sehun jatuh cinta dengan tulus. Jika biasanya Sehun menjalin hubungan tanpa rasa cinta, hanya karena kebutuhan nafsu birahinya. Namun kini berbeda.. Kai berbeda.. Pemuda itu mampu membuat Sehun kembali jatuh cinta.

Sehun tak pernah seperti ini, jujur saja.

Banyak gadis dan pemuda berstatus uke yang mengejarnya. Menyatakan cinta dan mengajak kencan. Tapi hanya jawaban singkat yang Sehun berikan.

 _'Baiklah'_

Singkat. Namun mampu membuat mereka memekik senang. Padahal mereka tak tahu. Sehun menjawabnya tanpa minat. Menjawab seadanya saja.

Sehun sendiri tak mengerti. Pertama melihat Kai ia hanya tertarik pada tubuh tan-nya saja dan ingin menjadikan _submussive_ -nya. Tapi.. Setelah melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat 一rapuh? Entahlah. Guratan-guratan lelah tercetak jelas di wajah manis Kai saat pingsan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan itu membuat darah Sehun berdesir. Menahan amarah untuk tidak menghajar siapapun yang membuat sosok indah itu terluka.

Rasa ingin memiliki ketika dipandanginya tubuh Kai dengan intens. Bukan hanya tubuh. Sehun juga ingin hati Kai. Ia ingin memiliki hati Kai seutuhnya.

Tangan Kai yang lembut berjabatan dengan tangannya ketika berkenalan.

Senyum Kai yang mempesona saat Sehun selesai mengantarkannya pulang.

Sehun jatuh cinta..

Untuk yang pertama kali..

Dan ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan Kai. Bodoh memang.. Ia bahkan tak sempat meminta nomor ponsel pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Kudengar ada siswa baru di sekolah kita" ujar Moonkyu mulai bergossip ria layaknya gadis-gadis labil.

"Hm. Kau tau? Dia sangat manis. Uwoh! Bahkan seantero sekolah mengakuinya" dan Chanyeol menyahut ucapan Moonkyu dengan antusias.

"Kim Jongin 'kan? Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya kemarin" ucap Ravi penuh kemenangan.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Mulai lagi jiwa _fanboy_ ke tiga sahabatnya ini.

Cih. Lalu apa hebatnya Kim Jongin itu?

"Hey Sehun-ah! Sepertinya kau memiliki saingan. Kim Jongin memiliki banyak penggemar tahu! Padahal ia baru beberapa hari masuk sekolah disini" Kata Chanyeol membuat acara makan Sehun terhenti.

"Chanyeol benar, Hun. Kita bertiga saja sepertinya tertarik padanya" lanjut Moonkyu.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyaingiku" Sehun membalas dengan dingin.

"Aku yang tertampan disekolah ini" lanjutnya.

Sedangkan ketiga temannya me _rolling_ matanya jengah. Mulai lagi narsisnya.

"Ya kau yang tertampan dan Jongin yang termanis. Tapi ku rasa kau benar-benar akan tersaingi oleh Jongin, Hun. Kau tahu Tao? Di 'kan awalnya uke yang selalu mengejarmu.. Tapi setelah melihat Jongin, kabarnya sekarang Tao jadi seme loh.." Kata Chanyeol memanas-manasi. Melihat Sehun marah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan menurut Chanyeol.

Beri selamat untuk Chanyeol..

Sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Lihatlah. Urat-urat didahi Sehun terlihat jelas tanda ia sedang menahan amarah.

Tapi.. Apakah si Kim Jongin itu bisa selamat setelah ini?

Sebenarnya Sehun itu sedikit tsundere. Saat ia memiliki banyak fans, ia malah mengacuhkannya. Tapi disisi lain, ia tak ingin kehilangan fans-nya.

..

Setelah mendapat informasi lebih tentang Kim Jongin, Sehun segera merancang rencana untuk Jongin agar pemuda itu kapok dan tak menyainginya lagi.

Kim Jongin..

Anak kelas XI-A jurusan seni yang pandai, ramah dan manis.

Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat wajah asli Kim Jongin, tapi ia urungkan kalau ia tak ingin emosi dan menghajar pemuda 一yang katanya一 manis itu kala melihat wajahnya.

Semanis apa sih Jongin itu?

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas XI-A. Kelas Jongin.

Setelah berada didalam kelas itu, Sehun memanggil salah satu anak perempuan di kelas itu. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Jadi kelas terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang tidak keluar kelas untuk sekedar beristirahat.

"Kau satu kelas dengan Kim Jongin 'kan?" Tanya Sehun. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tolong beritahu dia, nanti setelah sepulang sekolah ia disuruh kepala sekolah ke gudang" lanjutnya. Gadis itu kembali mengangguk.

"B-baiklah"

Sehun menyeringai setan. Sesuai informasi yang ia dapatkan tentang Kim Jongin, anak itu adalah anak yang penurut. Jadi kemungkinan besar rencananya akan berhasil. Sehun bersorak di dalam hati.

Licik kah ia?

.

.

.

Pemuda manis yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu berjalan tanpa ragu menuju gudang. Ia membuka pintu gudang itu dengan santai. Memasukinya dengan pintu yang masih terbuka. Well, didalam itu sangat gelap. Hanya ada ventilasi yang berada di bagian atas dinding yg remang-remang menerangi. Perlahan kakinya memasuki gudang itu.

 **BLAM**

Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget. Pintunya tertutup dengan tidak elitnya.

Oke. Jongin panik sekarang.

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Dan sekarang samar-samar ia melihat sosok entah apa dan siapa berada di pojok gudang itu. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampunya. Namun nihil. Ia ingat. Teman-temannya berkata kalau gudang ini memang tak dikhususkan diberi lampu.

Jadi...

Ah. Bulu roma Jongin meremang.

"S-siapa?" Tanyanya kala sosok itu mulai mendekatinya. Jongin mundur. Dan semakin mundur punggungnya menabrak dinding. Terjebak.

Sosok itu memenjarakannya dengan kedua lengannya. Mencium bringas bibir Jongin. Tangannya kini tak lagi memenjarakan Jongin. Namun kedua tangan nakalnya mulai meremas kejahatan dan pantatnya sensual. Jongin ingin memberontak. Tapi saat merasakan tangan nakal itu bermain dengan kejahatan dan pantatnya ia jadi urung. Malah desahan yang keluar. Bukan kalimat protes.

Dan pasti kalian tahu siapa sosok itu..

Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih betah mem-blowjob penis Jongin. Menyedotnya hingga pipinya terlihat cekung. Entah Jongin sudah mengeluarkan sarinya yang keberapa kali dimulut Sehun. Jongin sudah mulai lemas dengan perlakuan sosok yang tak ia ketahui siapa itu. Cahaya digudang itu hanya remang-remang. Retinanya tak mampu melihat sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Si pangeran sekolah.

Tubuh Jongin yang menyandar pada dinding perlahan merosot. Tapi dengan sigap Sehun menahan pinggangnya.

 _Slurpp~_

Setelah sperma Jongin keluar lagi dimulutnya dan ditelannya, ia mengeluarkan penis Jongin dari mulutnya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun memerosotkan 一mendudukan一 Jongin ke lantai. Membuang asal tas yang masih senantiasa digendongnya dan melucuti segala kain yang menutupi tubuh Jongin.

Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin. Mencium bibirnya kembali dengan kasar. Sialnya Sehun malah membayangkan yang berada dalam kungkungannya sekarang adalah Kai. Pemuda manis yang ditemuinya di club beberapa waktu lalu. Sosok yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin yang berada dibawahnya adalah Kai. Mungkin karena ia terlalu rindu pada Kai? Yah.. Terlalu rindu.

Sedangkan Jongin?

Pemuda manis itu samar-samar melihat wajah seseorang diatasnya yang ia temui di club beberapa waktu lalu. Orang yang menolongnya kala ia pingsan.

Oh. Mengapa kisah mereka sama?

Entahlah..

Ciuman Sehun mulai turun hingga ke leher jenjang Jongin. Menggigit dan menghisapnya layaknya vampire yang haus darah. Meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan dileher itu hingga penuh.

Sehun menyudahi ciumannya saat selesai menandai dada, perut dan mengecup puting Jongin lama.

Kini wajahnya sudah berada tepat di depan penis Jongin. Kembali mem-blowjob penis berukuran sedang itu. Menghisapnya layaknya anak yang sedang disusui oleh ibunya.

"Ahhh~ st-stophhh~~"

Jongin meracau kala ia keluar untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Sedangkan Sehun sama sekali belum keluar. Bahkan seragam Sehun masih melekat seutuhnya ditubuhnya.

Seakan tuli. Sehun masih mengemut penis Jongin tanpa memperdulikan racauan Jongin.

Sehun melepas kulumannya setelah Jongin kembali klimaks. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin. Membagi sperma Jongin yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Telan!"

Sehun berujar tegas. Bahkan terdengar seperti perintah yang tak menerima penolakan.

 **Glup! Glup!**

"Humppp一"

Jongin merasa jijik walaupun itu spermanya sendiri. Ini menggelikan! Bahkan ia ingin muntah sekarang juga.

Sehun tersenyum 一menyeringai一 saat melihat tenggorokan Jongin bergerak beberapa kali tanda ia telah menelan spermanya.

Ia kembali memberi tanda pada tubuh Jongin. Leher, dada, perut dan sekarang mulai memberi tanda itu pada paha Jongin.

Jongin ingin memberontak. Tapi seakan sentuhan Sehun menghipnotisnya. Dan ia hanya bisa menangisi kebodohannya yang tak bisa menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Huhhh.. Stopphhh~ kumohonhh~~ hiksss.."

Jongin berujar dengan diiringi desahan dan air mata. Sehun menjilat lelehan liquid bening itu di pipi Jongin. Jongin semakin mendesah menjadi-jadi saat Sehun memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam holenya. Bergerak didalam sana dengan gerakan menggunting. Tangan satunya Sehun gunakan untuk mengocok penis Jongin. Dan bibirnya yang menggigit nipple tegang Jongin.

"Ahhh~ nghhhh~ nyahhhhh~~~"

Desahan Jongin mengalun indah saat jari Sehun berhasil menumbruk titik kenikmatannya.

Oh. Bahkan desahan Jongin terdengar seperti suara lembut Kai. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar gila karena sosok Kai..

Sehun menambah satu jarinya lagi untuk membobol hole Jongin. Setelah dirasa puas, Sehun segera melucuti semua pakaiannya. Dan kini mereka sama-sama full naked.

Kepala Sehun mendekat ke arah hole Jongin. Menyesap bau dari hole itu.

Sehun kembali mengocok penis Jongin dengan tempo yang cepat. Dan sperma Jongin keluar membasahi tangan Sehun yang mencengkramnya.

"Menungginglah" Titah Sehun. Jongin tak menurut. Hingga tangan Sehun menampar telak pipi Jongin. Membuat bibirnya sedikit sobek dan pipinya terasa panas.

Jongin menurutinya. Ia menungging membelakangi Sehun.

Tamparan Sehun benar-benar menyakitkan..

Jari Sehun dengan telaten melumuri lubang anal Jongin dengan sperma Jongin yang memenuhi tangannya sebagai pelumas.

Sehun berdiri dan mulai memposisikan penis besarnya didepan hole Jongin. Kepala penis Sehun menubruk hole Jongin membuatnya berjengit ngeri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Jongin pelan.

 **Jleb!**

"ARGHHHHTTTTTT~"

Jongin memekik. Tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua kala benda panjang yang asing itu membobol holenya.

Penis Sehun yang besar berhasil masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Jongin dalam sekali hentakkan. Bahkan tercium bau anyir dari lubang anal Jongin. Sepertinya holenya robek..

Sehun mulai meng in-out kan penisnya didalam hole Jongin. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Ingat! Sehun menganggap Jongin adalah rivalnya. Dan ia tak akan berlaku lembut pada seorang rival. Bahkan jika orang itu telah memberinya kenikmatan sekalipun.

"Nghhhhhh~" Jongin melenguh yang terdengar seperti merasakan kenikmatan. Sehun menyeringai. Sepertinya ia berhasil menumbruk prostat-nya. Ia mulai menggenjot titik itu berkali-kali.

"Nghhh.. Ah-uhhh~~"

Jongin merasakan penis Sehun membesar dan berkedut di dalamnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Ia tak ingin sperma Sehun memenuhi perutnya!

"J-jangan.. J-jangan k-keluarkan didalamkuhh" lirih Jongin yang mungkin hanya terdengar oleh angin.

Sehun mengocok penis Jongin secara random. Bibirnya mulai memberi tanda pada punggung Jongin yang menungging. Hingga dirasakan penis Jongin digenggamannya berkedut dengan cepatnya. Dan Sehun mulai mempercepat sodokannya pada hole Jongin.

"Ahhhh~" Sehun mendesah saat hole Jongin mengkerut menjepit penisnya. Membuat penisnya semakin berkedut kencang.

 **CROT! CROT!**

Keduanya orgasme.. Bersamaan..

Sperma Sehun memenuhi perut Jongin hingga merembes keluar hole nya. Sedangkan sperma Jongin muncrat melumuri tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggamnya dan mengotori lantai. Sehun menjilat sperma Jongin dengan nikmat. Seperti menjilat lelehan coklat.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun hingga ia mengeluarkan sperma nya didalam Jongin. Padahal ia tak pernah mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam semua partner sex nya. Baik perempuan maupun pria. Sehun tak mengerti. Entahlah, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya..

Kata hati ya?

Sehun mulai membaringkan tubuh Jongin hingga terlentang. Mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam hole Jongin hingga tertinggal kepalanya saja dan kembali menggenjotnya. Membuat Jongin memekik sakit, walaupun sudah di hajar berkali-kali oleh Sehun tetap saja holenya masih terasa sakit. Dan kegiatan mereka berlangsung hingga beberapa ronde kedepan.

Jongin orgasme 12 kali. Dan Sehun orgasme 8 kali.

Benar-benar pemerkosaan yang menyakitkan.

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang entah pingsan atau tertidur itu. Ia kembali memakai seragamnya. Sehun sedikit meraba-raba dinding untuk mencapai pintu. Cahaya disini sangat-sangat samar. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Setelah mendapatkan ganggang pintunya, Sehun segera membukanya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang mengenaskan tanpa busana didalam gudang. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam tas nya. Melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Bayangkan mereka menghabiskan berapa ronde?

Mereka melakukannya dari pukul 02.00 siang hingga selarut ini?! Terhitung 11 jam mereka melakukannya.

Hell, Sehun memang memiliki daya yang kuat. Dia tak akan terkulai lemas hanya karena melakukan 'itu' selama 11 jam. Berbeda dengan Jongin. Pemuda itu sudah merasa lemas saat Sehun mulai mem-blowjob penisnya.

Dan sekarang, Jongin benar-benar pingsan sepertinya...

Persetan dengan semuanya. Sehun tak peduli akan pemuda itu. Yang terpenting ia sudah membalaskan dendamnya pada Jongin. Walaupun Jongin sama sekali tak merasa memiliki dendam pada Sehun, tapi Sehun dendam terhadap Jongin yang telah merebut posisinya di sekolah ini.

Childish kah Sehun?

.

.

.

Jongin menggeliat tak nyaman kala udara dingin menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Ugh! Kepalanya pening sekali..

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Gelap.

Ia meraba-raba lantai gudang untuk menemukan seragam-nya yang berceceran. Setelah menemukannya, ia memakainya asal sambil menangis sesenggukan. Sungguh ia tak menyangka ia akan melakulan hal itu dengan orang yang bahkan ia tak tau siapa.

Jongin berjalan tertatih menuju pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu merasakan bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit. Sepertinya holenya benar-benar robek..

Ia berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan takut. Jongin itu tipe penakut.. Dan ia harus berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah yang gelap gulita di tengah malam begini?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengelilingi Seoul tanpa minat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, dan ia belum pulang.. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin pulang..

Ia menepikan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Dan matanya berbinar saat melihat siluet sosok yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Kai.. Orang yang ia temui di club saat itu.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Kai yang terduduk di salah satu kursi taman dengan balutan kameja kasual berwarna merah muda dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih. Terlihat manis..

"Kai.." Sehun memanggil antusias. Kai mendongak dan berbinar menatap Sehun dihadapannya.

"Sehun?" Pekik Kai dan reflek ia berdiri. Namun bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit kontraksi..

Sedikit cerita..

Kemarin ia diperkosa oleh seseorang di sekolahnya hingga tengah malam. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Bagaimana ia berangkat sekolah dengan kondisi seperti ini? Bagian bawahnya yang terasa ngilu serta kissmark dimana-mana.

"Ughhh..." Kai mengeluh merasakan bagian bawahnya. Ia kembali terduduk dengan raut kesakitan sambil memegang pantatnya. Tanpa sadar membuat Sehun khawatir. Dan Sehun membelalakan matanya kala melihat kissmark berceceran dileher Kai.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Kai?!

.

.

.

.

.

Next?

Fyuhh~ lap ingus. Eh, lap keringat maksudnya xD

Ada yg bingung sm alur ceritanya? Oke, sekarang biar saya jelaskan..

Kai dan Jongin itu orang yg sama. Disekolah dia dipanggil Jongin. Tp kl di luar dia dipanggil Kai. Kai bukan penari di club kok. Wktu itu dia cuma frustasi grgr putus sama pacarnya. Dia mabuk dan malah nge dance di dalem club..

Sehun ga tau kl mereka itu sama. Dan sehun sama sekali blm pernah liat Jongin karena jongin itu murid baru yg beda kelas sama dia.

Waktu Sehun & Jongin ngelakuin 'itu' didalem gudang, mereka ga bisa liat wajah masing2. Di sana ga ada penerangan sama sekali.. Cuma ada jendela kecil di sisi dinding..

Dan soal pintu yg tbtb ketutup itu sebenernya ke 3 temen Sehun yg nutup. Sehun ngerencanain ini bareng ke 3 temennya..

Oke, cuma itu kek nya yg membingungkan. Kl masih ga mudeng silahkan tanya~~ :D

Maaf kek nya alurnya rada kecepetan wkwk xD

Oiya. Buat ff Endless Silly Game Of Love ga di lanjut aja ya? -,- flashdisk ilang waktu mudik kemaren hiktheu ;;(((

Males ngetik ulang.. Pastinya tulisan pertama sm tulisan kedua beda ;;((

Atau mungkin di hapus aja gimana?

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

_hunkaiship14 : Jongin punya rahim? Eum, nanti jg tau sndiri xD_

 _BabyHwanXO : kalo sampe berapa chapter sih blm tau xD_

 _saphire always for onyx : engga sampe hurt bgt kok genrenya. lgian sehunnya kan punya 2 karakter disini wktu dia bareng kai sama wktu dia bareng jongin :')_

 _: sehun kan jadi orang bego disini xD_

 _: NC lagi? Wkwk kamu yadong yanq xD kesian dede jongin kl NCan mulu :v_

 _Mizukami Sakura-chan : kalo itu mah trgantung mood. Kl mood lg baik jg dibikin panjang :D_

 _Jiji Park : sabar yanq hoho.. nnti ada karma buat sehun kok xD_

 _kamong jae : wkwk mungkin.. :'v_

 _: semuanya kali xD makannya kl baca siapin kipas angin sama teh anget :v_

 _LM90 : kayanya engga typo ding :v tp iya jg rada lucu :3_

 _Deramy : Iya cuma 3 temennya sehun yg tau :'))_

 _AlienBS94 : banyak ff hunkai lainnya kok say :3_

 _laxyovrds : bingung ya? Saya sendiri jg bingung xD but, thanks udah baca :v_

 **Different Chap 2 UP!**

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tak minat guru didepannya. Huft~ berapa lama lagi pelajaran ini akan berlangsung? Lagipula otaknya hari ini tak bisa diajak kompromi. Matanya menatap gurunya tapi otaknya malah memikirkan yang lain..

Sehun kembali termenung. Ia memikirkan cerita Kai kemarin ditaman. Mereka bercerita panjang lebar. Lebih tepatnya Kai yang mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sehun saat itu juga. Dimana Kai bercerita dengan cucuran air mata.

Seperti _d'javu_..

Cerita Kai.. Sepertinya Sehun pernah mengalami hal semacam itu..

Kai diperkosa didalam gudang oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya..

Sehun memperkosa Jongin yang notabene tak tau siapa dia..

Kai? Jongin?

Arghttt~ Sehun pusing!

Sehun mengingat bagaimana sembabnya mata Kai saat itu. Saat itu juga ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh. Hanya bisa melihat air mata Kai mengalir begitu saja dari mata Kai tanpa bisa menenangkannya.

Bukannya Sehun pengecut..

Ia hanya sedang berfikir. Kai diperkosa? Oleh siapa? Digudang yang gelap? Disiang hari saat pulang sekolah?

Satu pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Sehun.

Dimana sekolah Kai?

Sehun hendak bertanya. Namun urung karena melihat Kai yang terlihat lelah karena menangis. Hingga Kai menoleh padanya dengan senyum paksa dan meminta tolong Sehun untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Sehun tentu saja tidak akan menolak. Mana mungkin ia tega melihat Kai dalam kondisi terpuruk seperti ini berjalan sendirian dijalan yang tak bisa dianggap sepi?

Seoul itu kota besar.. Jalanan tak mungkin sepi walau tengah malam pun..

Dan sekali lagi Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa meminta nomor ponsel Kai..

Padahal dia mengetahui rumah Kai 'kan? Kenapa ia tidak langsung saja mengunjungi rumahnya?

Benar-benar Stupid Oh Sehun!

.

.

.

"Hun, bagaimana? Apa rencanamu berhasil?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Sehun. Melihatnya, Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut. Sedangkan Moonkyu yang notabene adalah _seatmate_ Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Hahaha.. Jangan sok imut, Chan" celetuk Ravi. Chanyeol memberi hadiah _deathglare_ pada Ravi yang hanya dibalas cengiran tak berdosa.

Sehun berdecih. Ia terkadang kesal.. Kenapa teman-temannya ini rempong sekali sih?! Bahkan ketika sedang bergossip pantas disandingkan dengan ibu-ibu arisan.

Sehun merasa paling waras sendiri ketika bersama ketiga temannya itu. Tapi tetap saja mereka itu sahabatnya. Yang selalu membantunya kala ia sedang butuh. Bukankah dibalik sifat egois Sehun ia itu orang yang cukup setia?

.

.

.

"Soojung-ah.. Jagalah sikapmu! Jangan centil begitu. Aku muak!" Ujar gadis _tomboy_ yang bernama Amber itu kepada temannya yang dipanggilnya Soojung hingga terdengar keseluruh penghuni kantin.

Soojung memutar matanya malas.

"Memangnya kenapa eoh? Kau iri padaku yang seksi?" Soojung berujar dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

Gadis cantik itu terlihat berbinar melihat Sehun yang duduk disalah satu bangku kantin dengan ketiga temannya.

Soojung kembali memamerkan tubuhnya. Mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kesana kemari hingga berhenti tepat di samping meja Sehun.

"Lihatlah Soojung-ah. Mereka menatapmu lapar" Tukas Amber. Soojung kembali me _rolling_ matanya.

"Cih, bilang saja kau iri.. Lihatlah penampilanmu yang tidak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali" balas Soojung percaya diri.

Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat sengaja. Membuat rok yang memang sangat pendek itu tertarik keatas memperlihatkan underwear berwarna pink yang dipakainya. Serta kemeja seragamnya yang kedua kancing teratas tidak ia kaitkan membuat mau tak mau belahan payudaranya terlihat.

Soojung menggulung rambutnya asal dan berpose seseksi mungkin 一menarik perhatian一. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya berniat menggoda.

Satu lagi kancing seragamnya ia lepas memperlihatkan dengan jelas payudaranya yang terbungkus bra berwarna merah dengan motif renda-renda merah muda.

Soojung melebarkan seringaiannya saat dilihatnya Sehun mulai tertarik godaannya. Ia hendak bergelanyut dengan Sehun sebelum ada banyak lelaki yang mengerubunginya bergantian meremas payudaranya membuat niatnya jadi urung.

Sehun berdecak dan me _rolling_ bola matanya. Ia sungguh heran.

 _Well_ , sekolahnya ini termasuk sekolah yang cukup elite.. Mr. Oh pemilik perusahaan Oh Corp, orang yang paling terpandang di Seoul yang notabene ayah Sehun sendiri adalah donatur utama di sekolah ini.

Lalu, bagaimana sekolah ini bisa memiliki murid yang rata-rata adalah gadis murahan? Sedangkan donatur utama sekolah ini adalah orang yang paling terpandang di Seoul.

Bahkan para guru seperti tak masalah dengan itu. Meskipun sering kali juga ada murid yang melakukan hal tak senonoh semacam Soojung di panggil keruang BK. Tapi itu tak membuat mereka jengah. Toh mereka tetap melakukan hal-hal memalukan. Memamerkan tubuh mereka pada lawan jenisnya, terutama pada Sehun. Si pangeran sekolah.

Soojung menatap melas kearah Sehun. Berniat meminta bantuan.

Cih. Tadi siapa yang memamerkan tubuhnya? Salah sendiri jika ia mulai kuwalahan karena bergantian para lelaki yang mengerubunginya itu berebut meremas payudaranya.

Jika dilihat dari muridnya saja pasti sekolah ini sudah dianggap sekolah yang buruk apalagi murid wanitanya.

Tampilan mereka banyak yang bringas. Walaupun banyak juga yang berpenampilan sopan dan disiplin. Tapi tetap saja. Apalagi murid wanitanya rata-rata memiliki ukuran payudara yang **WOW**!

"Hun-ahhh~ help~" Kata Soojung menyadarkan lamunan Sehun. Gadis itu menatap melas kepada Sehun. Sepertinya Soojung benar-benar lelah mengatasi laki-laki yang mengerubunginya itu.

Sehun mengiba. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Menerobos manusia-manusia mesum yang mengerubungi Soojung.

Sehun mencium kasar bibir Soojung. Tangannya juga ikut meremas payudara besar Soojung bergantian membuat Soojung mendesah dan Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Soojung. Bertarung lidah didalam sana.

Soojung itu tipe gadis yang pintar dalam masalah ciuman. Ia akan dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Sehun tanpa merasa kuwalahan walau sekasar apapun ciuman Sehun.

Sehun menyudahi ciumannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Soojung.

" _You like a bitch, Soojung-ah!_ " Bisiknya lalu meninggalkan Soojung yang menganga lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sengaja mendatangi kelas Jongin. Entahlah.. Ia hanya ingin melihat Jongin. Ia hanya penasaran dengan Jongin.

Tapi sesuai informasi yang ia dapatkan. Jongin tidak masuk hari ini.

Sehun kembali kekelasnya dengan tampang kusut. Namun semenit kemudian ia kembali merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. Bisa-bisa ia diledek ketiga teman idiotnya..

Oh Sehun yang _cool_ menjadi _out caracter_ hanya karena tak berhasil menemui Kim Jongin? _Hell No_!

"Eoh? Annyeong Sehun Oppa" sapa salah satu hobaenya. Sehun hanya meliriknya tak minat. Hobaenya ini pasti akan menggodanya..

Tangan Hobae cantik itu bergelanyut manja dileher Sehun dan tubuhnya mengitari tubuh Sehun.

Benarkan?

Berniat menggoda eoh?!

"Oppa.. Namaku Jinri.. Dan aku 一menyukaimu.." Gadis itu berucap blak-blakan membuat Sehun malas menanggapinya.

"Dan oppa.. Maukah kau berkencan denganku eum?" Lanjutnya.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Berkencan ya?

"Tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_.. Bagaimana dong?" Ujar Sehun berpura-pura menyesal.

 **Chup!**

"Tak apa, Oppa.. Aku berjanji akan membuat kencan kita special.. Aku pasti akan membuat _mood_ -mu membaik" kata Jinri dengan seribu percaya dirinya.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak.. Maafkan aku, _bitch_!" Ucap Sehun lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jinri yang memandangnya _shock_.

...

"Hun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ravi. Ia duduk diranjang Sehun yang empuk. Memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat sibuk bermain game di komputernya.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Lalu kenapa tidak ke club? Moonkyu dan Chanyeol sudah berada disana sejak tadi.. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah meniduri wanita-wanita jalang diluar sana. Kau tak ingin ikut?"

"Malas"

"Errr.. Kau membuatku kesal, Hun"

"Kau kesal? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Sehun santai. Tak taukah ia kalau sekarang Ravi telah mengeluarkan tanduk iblis dikepalanya?

"Cih. Percuma aku menjemputmu, _Jerk_!"

 **BLAM!**

Ravi menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan dengusan keras membuat Sehun tersenyum miring 一mengejek.

Sehun melihat komputernya sejenak kemudian mematikan benda mati itu tanpa menyelesaikan game yang tadi ia mainkan.

Sehun merogoh smartphone-nya. Membuka aplikasi berlogo burung berwarna biru muda. Apalagi kalau bukan twitter? (bosen kalo harus instagram mulu wkwk :v)

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sampai-sampai jarinya mengetik pada kolom _'search'_ dengan nama **Kim Jongin**. Ia sedikit tersentak saat menyadari apa yang ia tulis. Menghapusnya dan lebih memilih membuka _timeline_ -nya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mengetik nama itu dalam kolom _search_ dan meng-klik ikon kaca pembesar untuk memulai pencarian.

 _ **KIM JONGIN!**_

 _ **kimkaaa**_

Sehun meng-klik akun yang cocok dengan pencariannya. Membuka profil akun itu.

Kembali meng-klik salah satu foto yang akun itu upload 17jam yang lalu dengan note

 _'I'm sick :('_

Dan dalam sekejap mata Sehun membulat sempurna melihat foto itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Moonkyu dan Ravi menatap heran Sehun. Sedari tadi pagi anak itu diam seribu bahasa. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan Sehun tak segan-segan memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan kepada siapapun yang berani mengusiknya.

Dan sekarangpun Sehun masih tetap sama. Padahal sudah empat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan kini saatnya jam istirahat. Tapi.. Sehun sama sekali belum membuka mulutnya. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya, mungkin..

"Hun, kau tak memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Ravi pelan. Ia mengerti suasana Sehun yang memang sudah memburuk sejak tadi malam. Saat ia berniat menjemput Sehun untuk diajak ke club. Tapi bocah itu malah mencuekinya. Tsk!

Sehun melirik Ravi tak minat. Ia menatap ketiga temannya yang memang sudah memesan makanan masing-masing.

"Oh! Ada Jongin, _Man_! Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" Suara seseorang menyadarkan Sehun. Apalagi saat telinganya menangkap nama 'Jongin'. Sehun menoleh kebelakang menampilkan 2 namja manis yang berjalan beriringan.

Itu.. Byun Baekhyun.

Dan yang ada disampingnya itu...

KAI?!

Sehun melotot horror. Oh yang benar saja! I-itu Jongin, huh?!

Jadi.. Tadi malam saat ia tak sengaja melihat salah satu foto dari akun yang bernama 'Kim Jongin' dan malah menampilkan foto Kai itu tidak salah lihat?

Sehun masih menatap Kai atau Jongin 一entahlah?一 yang ternyata juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Se-sehun?" Lirihnya yang masih terdengar hingga ketelinga Sehun dan teman-temannya.

Namja tan manis itu berlari kecil menyusul Sehun dan menatapnya sumringah.

"Sehun!" Panggilnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Sehun memandangnya dengan masih dilingkupi keterkejutan.

Moonkyu, Chanyeol dan Ravi saling memandang satu sama lain. Bukankah Sehun menganggap si Jongin ini rivalnya. Tapi kenapa...

"Hun, dia itu Jongin.. Orang yang kau perkosa didalam gudang waktu itu" celetuk Chanyeol.

Jongin menatapnya terkejut. Mulutnya bahkan menganga lebar. Ia menatap Sehun horror. Pandangannya berubah sendu.

Dan untuk kali ini, Sehun merutuki mulut ember Chanyeol..

 **-ToBeContinue-**

Mianhanda chap ini moment hunkainya dikit. Bahkan ga ada sama sekali xD

Chap selanjutnya bakalan ada karma buat Sehun *duh malah dibocorin :v*

Anyway yng minta NC chap ini ga ada NC-nya. Tp tenang. Ntar kl hunkai udh baikan bakalan full NC muahahaha *tawa nista*

Ini happy ending & romance kok.. Tenang aja. Ga terlalu hurt bgt wkwk.. Lagian saya ga suka ff hunkai yg hurt nya keterlaluan xD

Btw, ini lbh pendek dr chap sebelumnya :v ini cuma 2 K+ sedangkan yg sblmnya 3 K+ wkwk

Maaf jg late publish... Kemaren saya baru dapet musibah ketabrak motor. Tangan kiri kesleo jd kalo dibuat ngetik pake satu tangan rada susah ;(

So, jangan heran kalo kesandung typo hehe..

*malah curhat-_-

Dan buat yg nungguin ff I Will Be, diusahain lanjut kalo ff ini udah end & ga sibuk xD

Jadi anak SMA ternyata 2X lebih sibuk wkwk *yaiyalah-,-

Ada yang masih bingung? Silahkan tanya :')

Sekali lg saya minta maaf buat kalian yg ga suka moment hunstal nya xD

And than, ff ini kayaknya cuma sampe 5 chapter. Ntar kalo kebanyakan takutnya pada bosyen/? :v

Ada yang bingung waktu sehun sama kai ketemuan di taman, tapi kai malah gatau sehun dari sekolah mana padahal sehun blm pulang. Otomatis kan masih pake seragam..

Anggep aja sehun udah ganti baju yg emang udh disiapin dimobilnya xD *maksa

Abis ngetik ga di baca ulang sih :3

Maafkan keteledoran saya hoho :3

Oiya.. Aku bingung ini mau dibuat mpreg ato engga.. Ada yg setuju ini dibuat mpreg? Ntar kalo responya baik biar dibuat mpreg..

Awalnya emang kepikiran buat mpreg soalnya jongin ga mau sehun keluar didalemnya garagara dia punya rahim..

Tapi kalo dipikir2 apa salahnya jongin nolak sehun keluar didalemnya? Kan dia ga kenal sehun..

Jadi, gimana? Mau dibikin mpreg ato engga usah?

Ini tergantung respon kalian loh ya-_-

Thanks yang udah review :')

Last..

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Different Chap 3 UP!**

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

Aku tercengang mendengar kalimat indah yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu. Tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak menolak pernyataan itu. Aku bahkan hanya dapat memandang wajah indah yang disebut-sebut Jongin itu dengan pandangan _shock_. Sama hal-nya dengan-nya.. Ia bahkan hampir menumpahkan _liquid_ asin berharga miliknya. Aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana.. Atmosfer di kantin terasa sangat berbeda.. Padahal masih tetap ramai seperti tadi. Tapi... Sekali lagi, hawa dikantin ini serasa tercekik. Seperti hanya ada aku dan Jongin yang sedang melawan maut..

Sorot mata Jongin begitu indah ku pandangi.. Menerka-nerka kembali bayangan wajah Kai dalam memoriku. Mencoba mencari sebuah perbedaan antara Kai dan Jongin..

Bentuk tubuhnya ramping seramping-rampingnya tubuh wanita.

Rambutnya hitam legam berponi.

Kulitnya nampak halus dan sedikit tan.

Bibir menggodanya sedikit terbuka menampilkan wajah terkejut.

Hidungnya mungil dan memerah entah ia sedang flu atau menahan tangis.

Matanya..

Mata itu indah.. Dengan _liquid_ yang sekarang telah berhasil meluncur dari sarangnya menuruni pipi gembil-nya. Persis seperti mata sayu Kai saat ia menangis menjadi-jadi dihadapanku sendiri waktu lalu.

Mereka..

Kai dan Jongin..

Aku.. Aku tak tau apa ini.. Apakah dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padaku? Kenapa menjadi serumit ini?

 **Tesss**

Kurasakan tanganku yang sedang menggenggam erat ujung meja sedikit basah. Itu 一air mata nya.. Air matanya jatuh tepat dipunggung tanganku. Sedikitnya membuat hatiku mencelos.

Isakan pilu itu mulai terdengar. Ingin rasanya aku menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan _earphone_ agar tak mendengar isakan kepedihan itu lagi. Kembali, hatiku lagi-lagi mencelos dibuatnya.

Aku memeluknya.

Menyandarkan kepalanya yang sedang berada dipangkuanku pada dada bidang ku.

Dapat kurasakan tangan-tangan Kai 一atau Jongin一 meremas kuat bagian belakang kemeja seragamku.

Aku memperdalam kepalanya di pelukanku.

Tak ada yang bersuara saat _scene_ ini berlangsung. Bahkan Chanyeol yang biasanya berisik lebih memilih untuk diam.

Baekhyun menangis saat ini juga. Menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Bisa kurasakan kalau Baekhyun seolah tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Seluruh penghuni kantin mendadak diam. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada kami. Bahkan pelayan dan pemilik kantin juga ikut diam merasakan atmosfer tak mengenakan ini..

"L-lepas" Jongin mencoba mendorongku dan memundurkan tubuhnya sendiri agar terlepas dari kungkunganku.

"AKU BILANG LEPAS!" Teriaknya membuat telingaku sedikit berdengung.

Sebenarnya aku menurutinya. Tapi seolah tidak dengan tubuhku yang ingin terus memeluknya.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menyelinap masuk kedalam ulu hatiku.

Benar..

Jongin dan Kai adalah orang yang sama..

Seberapa keraspun aku mencari perbedaan antara mereka tetap tak akan pernah berhasil. Karena... mereka benar-benar orang yang sama.

Kai adalah Jongin dan Jongin adalah Kai.

 **Sret!**

Gerakan reflek Baekhyun yang menarik lengan Jongin membuatku juga reflek melepas pelukanku.

"KAU TAK DENGAR JONGIN MINTA DILEPAS?! KAU TULI HAH?!" Baekhyun berteriak sarkas dan murka tepat didepan wajahku.

Setelahnya ia menyeret Jongin pergi.

Dan sekarang aku tau.

Bahwa penyesalan selalu berada di akhir..

.

.

.

.

.

Kai masih terus menyeret kakinya dengan berat. Kejadian kemarin saat ia meninggalkan Sehun dikantin terus terngiang di memorinya seperti _slow motion_. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sehun sama sekali belum minta maaf padanya, membuatnya makin kesal dan kecewa tentu saja. Argh.. Sehun benar-benar brengsek. Mana ada laki-laki sepengecut Sehun heh?!

" _Mom, Dad.. A-aku.. Aku.. A-aku adalah gay. Dan yang Mommy temui tadi adalah Kris. Dia kekasihku"_

" _Kami tidak melarangmu jika kau benar-benar seorang gay, Jongin.. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menjaga tubuhmu sampai kau menikah nanti.."_

Ingin rasanya Kai menangis mengingat janjinya dengan sang Ibu saat masih tinggal di _New York_ dulu (jongin asli orang korea, tp bertahun-tahun dia tinggal di new york dan sekarang dia balik lagi kekorea)

Betapa terharunya ia saat ibunya berkata sedemikian rupa padanya tentang seksualnya yang melenceng. Walaupun ia tau.. Ibunya pasti tak ingin ini terjadi.

Dan, yeah.. Mungkin juga ibunya mengerti kalau di _New York_ di legalkan LGBT (ini kata temen gue. aslinya entahlah-_-) dan Kai yang memang masih remaja pasti mudah terpengaruh dengan lingkungan di _New York_. Ibunya memahami itu.

Kai kembali merasa sesak saat memorinya mengingat ayahnya sempat murka dan menamparnya karena pengakuan tiba-tibanya. Tapi sekali lagi.. Kedua orang tuanya itu pengertian.. Mencoba membuat Kai tidak merasa bersalah dan dikucilkan karena seksualnya yang meleset. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah saat ia mengingkari janji yang ibunya berikan. Bahkan ia ingat, ia menautkan kelingkingnya sendiri dengan kelingking sang ibu sebagai tanda janji.

Kai jadi merasa jalang, kotor dan tak becus menjaga tubuhnya sendiri. Walau itu demi ibunya. Hey, Kai.. Sadarlah ini bukan kesalahanmu.. Ini adalah kesalahan si brengsek Sehun yang terlalu _childish_ itu.

Ugh. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengizinkan Kris 一mantan kekasihnya一 untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Aegyo apapun yang Kris buat 一yang malah membuatnya terlihat aneh一 tidak pernah mempan untuk Kai. Kai akan tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia ingin menepati _pinky promise_ -nya dengan sang ibu. Ia ingin menjadi anak yang baik.

Hingga saat ia kembali ke Seoul, Kris memutuskannya secara sepihak melalui telefon dengan alasan kalau ia tak sanggup menjalin hubungan tanpa melakukan seks sekali saja. Alasan yang konyol. Tapi itulah gaya pacaran seorang Wu Kris. Lelaki dewasa berkewargaan China yang menetap di _New York_.

Dan kejadian saat Kris memutuskannya membuat Kai sedikit frustasi ketika baru saja sampai di Seoul. Membuat Kai yang sebenarnya polos pergi ke club dan mabuk-mabukan disana (inget chap 1 waktu jongin mabuk itu garagara ini masalahnya. Dan soal kai yg di grape2 om-om mesum itu karena dia 100% dlm pengaruh alkohol, jd dia ga sadar).

Oh sial. Pikiran Kai sampai pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sehun. Ugh. Kai jadi ingin mencopot otaknya dan membuangnya. Mengingat Sehun membuatnya pening.

Jujur saja Kai sempat tertarik pada Sehun. Mungkin saat ini masih. Bahkan ia mempercayai Sehun begitu saja walaupun ia baru bertemu dengan Sehun dua kali saat itu. Mungkin ini yang namanya cinta pandangan pertama. Hahhh~ Kai jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Ia memang mencintai Sehun saat pertama bertemu. Tapi... Salahkah jika ia kecewa dan marah pada orang yang dicintainya jika orang itu saja telah menghancurkanya?

Sebenarnya, Kai juga sudah akan memaafkan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu meminta maaf duluan ketika kemarin Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

" _Jongin, ku mohon maafkan Sehun.. Kau tau? Tadi dia mengamuk kepadaku"_

" _Dia bilang dia malu jika harus meminta maaf padamu. Ia menyesal, Jong. Sungguh.."_

" _Sehun melakukan ini karena ia tak tahu kalau kau adalah Kai.. Orang yang ternyata disukainya"_

" _Sehun itu membenci Jongin. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau Jongin dan Kai adalah orang yang sama. Waktu itu ia hanya ingin menghancurkan Jongin.. Bukan kau"_

" _Aku tahu kau adalah Jongin.. Tapi_ _一_ _arght.. Entahlah, ini terlalu sulit dijelaskan"_

Saat hatinya luluh ingin memaafkan Sehun, tiba-tiba otaknya kembali mencerna perkataan Chanyeol.

" _Sehun itu membenci Jongin. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau Jongin dan Kai adalah orang yang sama. Waktu itu ia hanya ingin menghancurkan Jongin.. Bukan kau"_

Apa artinya?

Sungguh, Kai tak tahu kalau Sehun adalah tipe lelaki brengsek. Yang hanya berani melecehkan musuhnya.

Oh. Oke.. Kepala Kai benar-benar pening sekarang!

.

.

.

"YAAA! DIMANA JONGIN, BRENGSEK?!"

Teriakan Baekhyun menggelegar hingga keluar kelas. Sehun yang diteriaki seperti itu oleh Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri ia khawatir dengan Jongin 一Kai一 sekarang.

"Aku tak tau" jawab Sehun tenang.

"K-kau!" Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun tepat didepan wajahnya dengan geram.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Jongin bisa menyukai orang brengsek sepertimu" lanjutnya. Baekhyun mengusap air mukanya jengah. Jengah dengan situasi ini.

"D-dia? D-dia men-nyukaiku?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang hanya dibalas anggukan tak semangat dari Baekhyun.

"Hah.. Ya sudah kalau kau tak tahu dimana Jongin berada.. Aku kembali kekelas dulu"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bodoh. Secara tidak langsung ia menyakiti Kai dengan segala sikap acuh 一pengecut一 nya. Ia benar-benar ingin dikubur hidup-hidup sekarang.

...

Mata Jongin terbuka secara perlahan. Ia bahkan lupa, apakah tadi ia tertidur atau malah pingsan?

Ugh.. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing tadi dan ia memilih untuk istirahat di UKS.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara seseorang mengintrupsinya. Tapi ia enggan mengembalikan nyawanya cepat-cepat. Ia enggan untuk sekedar menoleh. Ia tau itu suara siapa. Dan ia sedang malas melihat orang itu, oke?!

Jongin memijit pelipisnya. Ini bukan akting! Ia sungguh sedang pening.

Sehun 一orang itu一 yang melihat raut Jongin menjadi khawatir sendiri. Berinisiatif mendekat, tapi suara Jongin terlebih dahulu mengintrupsinya.

"J-jangan! Jangan mendekat. Ugh~"

Jika boleh, Sehun ingin menangis sekarang. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Jongin benar-benar membencinya sekarang ini.

"Kai.." Panggil Sehun dengan suara rendah.

"Maafkan aku" lanjutnya.

Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Cih. Keluar kau!"

"Tidak, Kai. Aku akan menunggu一"

"KELUAR!"

Nafas Jongin tersenggal setelah berteriak. Ia mengatur nafasnya saat Sehun sudah keluar dari ruangan UKS. Setitik air matanya jatuh. Dengan cepat ia hapus dengan ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Ya tuhan.. Kenapa hidupku serumit ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu lamanya dimana ada perang dingin antara Sehun dan Jongin. Kini Jongin sering sakit-sakitan entah karena apa. Mual di pagi hari menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang. Membuatnya berakhir tak masuk sekolah. Ia benci sakit! Itu menyusahkan..

Dan lagi. Ia tinggal sendirian di rumah. Orang tuanya kembali ke _New York_ untuk menyelesaikan bisnis. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih itu yang merawatnya. Moonkyu dan Ravi juga sering datang untuk sekedar menjenguknya. Berbeda dengan Sehun. Jongin bahkan tak melihat batang hidung Sehun sama sekali. Sedikit kecewa. Namun dengan cepat ia menampik rasa itu.

Pagi ini. Jongin kembali tak masuk sekolah. Yah.. Karena mual-nya yang semakin berlebihan dari hari ke hari. Membuatnya lemas sekali. Bahkan ia pernah sampai beberapa kali pingsan karenanya.

Jongin memilih untuk memeriksa keadaanya ke rumah sakit. Hitung-hitung sekalian jalan-jalan. Dari pada ia lumutan di rumah 'kan..

Jongin menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tenang. Ia menyaku kedua tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan ' **Mr. Kim Woo Bin** ' ia membukanya secara perlahan. Itu adalah dokter pribadinya sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dokter specialis yang memang dikhususkan memiliki ruangan sendiri. Mengingat dokter ini juga pemilik rumah sakit.

Sebelum datang kemari, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu membuat janji dengan beliau dan beliau menyuruhnya agar datang saja ketempatnya bekerja dan masuk keruangannya.

Hampir satu jam lamanya ia berkonsultasi dengan dokter kepercayaannya itu dengan sedikit berbincang-bincang mengenai keluarganya.

Sedikit heran mengapa sakitnya bahkan tak terdeteksi oleh dokter se-profesional Mr. Kim? Dokter itu berkata hasil pemeriksaannya akan dikirimkannya melalui pesan. Karena, yah.. Dokter itu sendiri berkata kalau sakit yang Jongin alami bukan sekedar masuk angin. Entahlah.. Tapi dokter itu sedikit tercengang saat meletakkan _stetoskop_ di perut bagian bawah Jongin. Dan Jongin yang merasa mulas saat bagian itu ditekan. Bahkan tadi ia sempat melenguh sakit merasakan tangan dokter Kim semakin kuat menekan bagian bawah perutnya.

.

.

.

 **PRAG!**

 **BUGH!**

 **ARGHT!**

Jongin menangis dalam kekacauan. Ia melempar apapun yang berada didekatnya. Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang masih memperlihatkan pesan Mr. Kim tentang hasil pemeriksaannya.

Jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengetik sebuah nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepalanya.

"Mom, aku.. Aku ingin Mom cepat pulang! 一hiks"

 _Pipp_

 _Swinggg~_

 **PYARRR!**

Setelah memutuskan panggilannya dengan sang ibu, Jongin melemparkan ponselnya dan mengenai cermin dikamarnya.

Tubuhnya merosot. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya menyentuh perutnya dan meremasnya hingga ringisan terdengar dari mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sehun..!" Baekhyun berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan tergesa sambil terus memanggil nama Sehun. Setelah menemukannya, Baekhyun menepuk punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya dengan tak sabaran.

"Sehun.. Hhhh~ hosh hosh.. Kauhh bantu Chanyeol menenangkan Jongin.. Dia 一dia.. Sedang mencoba bunuh diri dibalkon kamarnya.. Hahhh~"

...

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang terasa rapuh itu. Jongin semakin menangis histeris saat tau siapa yang memeluknya saat ini. Sehun menitikan air mata melihat bagaimana keadaan kediaman Jongin saat ini. Kamarnya jika dibandingkan kapal pecah mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Sprai yang di sambung dengan beberapa sprai yang lain menjadi panjang, sepertinya benar jika Jongin benar-benar ingin bunuh diri. Jika dilogika, Jongin menyambung beberapa sprai menjadi panjang untuk gantung diri.

Tak kemudian lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Jongin. Semua yang ada disana bernafas lega. Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Ia menggendong Jongin dan merebahkannya diatas kasur polos tanpa sprai itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Lirih Sehun sambil terus mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Jongin. Biarpun lirih, tapi semua yang ada disana terutama Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya (disana ada baek, chan, moonkyu sama ravi)

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk beberapa kali punggung Sehun lembut. Mencoba menenangkan. Ia menyerahkan amplop putih berukuran sedang itu kepada Sehun. Sehun mengernyit. Tapi ia menerimanya. Dibukanya amplop itu dengan pelan. Dan seketika matanya membelalak kaget membaca tulisan demi tulisan yang tercetak jelas dikertas didalam amplop itu.

"P-positif?"

"Ya.. Jongin hamil, Sehun.."

"B-bagaimana bisa ini一"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku mendapatkannya dari Dr. Kim yang tadi kebetulan kesini disaat aku dan Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang selalu menjerit histeris. Untung saja Dr. Kim datang tepat waktu. Ia memberikan obat bius untuk Jongin. Dan setelahnya Jongin tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, setelah kembali sadar Jongin malah bertindak gegabah ingin melompat dari balkon. Ia juga menyambung beberapa sprai untuk dibuat gantung diri" jelas Baekhyun. Sehun diam tak berkutik. Ia meraih jemari Jongin yang tertata rapih diatas perutnya. Sehun mencium tangan itu lembut. Air matanya mengalir kembali. Sejauh inikah ia menghancurkan Jongin?

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Note :

Aduh.. Ga tau ya.. Kok semakin nambah chapter makin absurd sih ceritanya? T.T

Alurnya jg kecepetan.

Its Mpreg! Sesuai permintaan kalian ^^

Ah.. Ceritanya pasti mudah ditebak kan ya? :3 maafkan daku.. mungkin daku cuma bisa seminggu sekali update-nya /m\ gatau jg ini bisa selese kapan..

Chapter ini kek nya membingungkan ya? Jangan bingung sama Kai & Jongin. Mereka sama! Satu orang! Satu jiwa! Satu hati! :'v

Oiya, kalian seneng banget kayaknya kl sehun dinistain wkwk-_-

Tenang tenang.. Pasti kesampean kok :v

Daku jg pengen nyiksa sehun dulu yuhuuuu~ xD

Buat masalah New York yg dilegalkan gay itu daku ga tau sumpah! -_- denger dari temen sih gt /gg jadi, maafkan daku kl ternyata salah :3

Dan untuk **Julia-ssi**.. Thanks reviewnya sangat bermanfaat.. Ide kamu bakal daku pake kok xD

Buat review yg lain jg gomawo. Review kalian membuat semangatku membuncah :'v

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun berjalan gugup menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Ia memandangi sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah ruangan kerja ayahnya dengan perasaan was-was. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Ia menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya dengan perlahan setelah mendengar kata 'Masuk' yang berasal dari dalam sana. Dengan perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh ganggang pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Oh, Sehun? Ada apa?" Tanya ayahnya disertai kernyitan yang tercetak jelas di dahinya.

Sekali lagi Sehun menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya.

"Ayah, aku menghamili seseorang dan aku ingin menikahinya" ujar Sehun dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

 **Different Chap 4 UP!**

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang iba Sehun dengan lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Rahang dan bagian matanya terdapat tanda biru keunguan yang cukup lebar. Bibirnya sobek dan hidungnya yang tak henti mengeluarkan darah.

Baekhyun membersihkan luka-luka ditubuh Sehun dengan alkohol. Ia sempat meringis ketika mendengar desisan tertahan Sehun. Ia tau ini sakit. Sangat.. Apalagi jika yang membuatnya begini adalah ayahnya sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit bukan?

Ditambah lagi perkataan tak berperikemanusiaan ayahnya yang menyayat hati. Membuatnya bertambah kali lipat merasakan sakit.

' _Beri ia uang satu koper dan kita akan pindah ke Paris. Tinggalkan dia!'_

Cih! Yang benar saja?

Yah... Setelah Sehun berkata bahwa ia telah menghamili seseorang dan ingin menikahinya ayahnya terlihat murka.

Sehun sadar. Ini berat bagi ayahnya..

Mau ditaruh mana harga diri ayah dan keluarganya? Sedangkan ayahnya sendiri adalah orang terpandang di Seoul. Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti ayahnya memliki anak sebejat Sehun?

Yang ada Sehun malah memperburuk nama keluarga-nya.

Tapi... Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa ia tega meninggalkan Jongin dan pindah ke Paris?

Tidak! Sehun tak akan mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kali. Ia mencintai Jongin jujur saja. Tak ingin membuat Jongin kecewa jika ia benar-benar pergi. Apalagi melihat keadaan Jongin beberapa waktu lalu yang sangat kacau. Membuatnya semakin tak tega meninggalkan Jongin barang sejengkal-pun. Walaupun Sehun tak yakin Jongin akan memaafkannya, tapi... Hei. Bolehkah Sehun optimis? Jika perlu ia akan dengan ringan hati bersujud dan mencium kaki ayahnya agar ia dan Jongin direstui. Lagipula ia bisa menjaga rahasia ini sampai ia dan Jongin benar-benar menikah kok.. Lalu, apa masalahnya?

Jongin juga dari keluarga terpandang. Jika status sosial yang ayahnya pikirkan itu tak mungkin. Karena keluarga Jongin setara dengan keluarga-nya. Sama-sama terpandang. Lagipula, ayahnya bukanlah orang yang _matrealistis_. Yang menilai orang dari segi sosialnya. Ayahnya tidak seperti itu!

Mungkin benar. Alasan mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya meninggalkan Jongin karena tak ingin nama baik keluarganya jatuh dan di injak-injak.

Hahhh~ tapi seberapa berat rintangannya, Sehun akan tetap mencoba mempertahankan Jongin.

•••••

Wanita berkepala empat yang masih terlihat cantik itu mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Jung Ra 一ibu Jongin一 mengiba merasakan penderitaan anaknya. Antara tak tega dan kecewa. Sedangkan suaminya 一Kim Jun Woo一 pergi entah kemana. Jung Ra tau suaminya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik kali ini. Kebiasaan Jun Woo sejak dulu saat sedang _stress_ _一_ _Refreshing._ Entah kemana saja itu. Yang terpenting bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

"Mom~~~~~" Jongin memanggil lirih. Jung Ra semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dielusnya surai anaknya dengan sayang dan mengecupnya sekilas.

Kemarin setelah Jongin menelfonnya, ia dan suaminya langsung membeli tiket penerbangan ke Seoul. Ditambah suara Jongin yang terdengar parau disebrang telefonnya membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Jung Ra semakin khawatir ketika melihat betapa kacaunaya kediamannya. Dengan semua yang tergeletak tak beraturan dilantai. Ia berjalan gugup menuju kamar Jongin yang terdengar berisik dari lantai bawah (kamar jongin ada di lantai dua).

Dibukanya pintu kamar Jongin. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah kala melihat bagaimana kacaunya kamar Jongin dengan segerombol manusia yang mengelilingi Jongin yang sedang tertidur di ranjang.

Jung Ra berlari mendekati anaknya. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri tak percaya. Tangannya terulur memeluk Jongin. Jari-jarinya menelusuri tiap inci wajah anaknya. Sedikit meringis melihat luka-luka kecil yang menghiasi wajah anaknya. Luka yang timbul akibat percobaan bunuh dirinya.

Jung Ra menatap satu per satu orang yang ia percayai adalah teman Jongin. Matanya menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Baek, b-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanyanya parau.

Diantara ke empat orang yang berada di sini, yang Jung Ra tau hanyalah Baekhyun. Karena sebelum ia kembali ke _New York_ , Jongin pernah memperkenalkan Baekhyun padanya.

Hanya ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Moonkyu dan Ravi yang berada disana. Sehun? Ia sudah pulang sedari tadi. Izin pulang untuk memberi tahu masalah ini pada ayahnya. Sekalian meminta restu.

"J-jongin... Di-dia mencoba bunuh diri, Bibi.. Jongin, d-dia... 一ha-hamil"

Bagai disambar petir. Jung Ra membolakan matanya tekejut mendengar penururan Baekhyun.

"BAGAIMANA IA BISA HAMIL?!"

Semua yang berada dikamar Jongin terkesikap mendengar teriakan dari arah pintu. Jun Woo melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar Jongin dengan angkuh.

"Ti-tidak! Kumohon dinginkan pikiranmu, Yeobo.." Jung Ra yang merasakan aura hitam dari suaminya segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Tak ingin suaminya melakukan tindakan gegabah. Seperti memukuli teman-teman Jongin, mungkin?

Jun Woo mendengus keras. Ia ingat Jongin menuruni ayahnya yang memiliki rahim. Alasan utama Jung Ra membuat janji untuk Jongin. Janji agar Jongin tak melakukan seks sebelum menikah. Ini yang ia takutkan..

Jongin hamil..

Jung Ra dan Jun Woo tak ingin merusak masa depan Jongin tentu saja. Jongin yang baru kelas 11 SHS harus berhenti sekolah karena hamil. Sekolah Jongin walaupun rata-rata siswa-nya bajingan dan siswi-nya jalang tapi tetap saja sekolah akan mengeluarkan setiap murid yang hamil. Bukan berarti bebas.

Lagipula umur Jongin masih sangat belia. Tujuh belas tahun. Hidup kedepannya masih panjang. Tak tega jika harus melihat Jongin mengandung di usia tujuh belas tahun.

"Diantara kalian... Siapa yang telah menghamili Jongin?" Tanya Jun Woo penuh penekanan.

"Tidak ada, Paman.. Dia 一yang menghamili Jongin, d-dia... Sedang pergi.." Jawab Baekhyun apa adanya.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Hahaha.. Apa dia pengecut? Besok, bawa ia kemari!" Ujar Jun Woo dengan nada _sing a song_ yang dibuat-buat yang malah terdengar mengerikan.

"B-baik, Paman"

.

.

.

.

.

"APA MASALAHMU HINGGA KAU MENGHAMILI ANAKKU?!" Jun Woo berteriak murka tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

Sehun menunduk tak berani menatap Jun Woo. Satu pukulan Jun Woo layangkan ke wajah Sehun hingga ia tersungkur. Sehun tak membalas. Ia pantas mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Tak peduli luka yang ayahnya ciptakan belum sembuh. Kalaupun ia melawan... yang ada ia malah akan bertambah buruk dimata Jun Woo. Memberinya lampu merah untuk meminta izin menikahi Jongin. Sehun tak mau itu terjadi.

Tak peduli jika ia kehilangan wajah tampannya. Sungguh ia tak peduli. Ia hanya berusaha mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Jun Woo.

Jongin menangis saat ini juga. Dengan Jung Ra yang senantiasa mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang. Walaupun ia tak melihat bagaimana ayahnya menyiksa Sehun, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar. Ia tidak tuli. Bahkan telinganya bisa menangkap jelas ringisan Sehun. Ia tak tega. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga ingin Sehun mendapatkan pelajaran. Agar Sehun dapat berfikir dengan akal sehatnya sebelum melakukan suatu tindakan yang gegabah. Agar Sehun menyesal se menyesal-menyesalnya. Agar Sehun kapok!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Baekhyun dan Sehun sangat jarang masuk sekolah sekarang. Hanya Chanyeol, Moonkyu dan Ravi yang masih sering berangkat. Baekhyun lebih memilih menemani Jongin yang masih terpuruk hingga sekarang. Baekhyun terkadang khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. Ia tak pernah mau makan. Hanya minum beberapa teguk air putih setiap harinya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak jarang juga melihat Jongin meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang 一katanya一 terasa nyeri. Baekhyun khawatir dengan kandungan Jongin. Bagaimanapun kandungan Jongin juga butuh nutrisi dari Jongin sendiri agar sehat. Kalau Jongin saja tidak mau makan, lalu kapan bayinya akan sehat?

Untung saja Dr. Kim memberinya Vitamin penguat kandungan. Melihat keadaan Jongin membuat Dr. Kim sendiri miris. Seterpuruk itu kah Jongin?

Bukan. Bukannya Jongin tak sayang pada kandungannya. Ia menyayanginya.. Hanya saja, tak ada nafsu sama sekali untuk makan. Ia akan memuntahkan kembali makanannya walaupun sama sekali belum menyentuh tenggorokannya.

Buktinya ia rajin meminum vitaminnya. Walaupun ia sempat tak terima kalau dirinya hamil. Dan mencoba bunuh diri untuk memusnahkan dirinya juga bayinya, tapi sekarang ia sadar. Bayi yang ia kandung telah dialiri nyawa. Tak tega jika ia membunuhnya begitu saja. Orang tua macam apa ia?!

.

Sehun?

Entahlah.. Sejak kejadian itu ia tak pernah masuk sekolah. Ia juga masih terus berusaha untuk bertemu Jongin. Jun Woo melarangnya untuk bertemu Jongin. Membuatnya frustasi, tentu saja. Bahkan ia pernah sampai menyamar menjadi teman wanita Jongin dengan alasan menjenguk Jongin. Konyol memang. Berbanding terbalik dengan image cool-nya. Tapi ini demi Jongin. Akan ia lakukan apapun demi pemuda itu.

Namun tetap saja. Ia ketahuan.. Membuatnya mau tak mau dihajar kembali oleh Jun Woo.

Sedangkan Jongin?

Jongin sekarang memilih untuk _homeschooling_ saja. Ia keluar sekolah sebelum dikeluarkan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun terlihat rapih dengan kemeja cream dibalut jas hitam yang terlihat mewah. Celana kain yang tercetak jelas garis kerapiannya (itu loh.. kl celana abis disetrika kan ada garis-nya. gatau namanya garis apaan xD)

Kumis palsu melekat indah bawah hidungnya. Kacamata non-minus bertengger dihidungnya. Rambutnya ia beri gell dan disisir rapih terlihat berkilau.

Sungguh bukan _style_ Sehun sama sekali. Tapi... Mau bagaimana lagi?

Yah.. Hari ini ia akan mencoba menemui Jongin lagi. Lagi-lagi dengan cara penyamaran.

Namun kali ini ia dibantu Baekhyun. Walaupun awalnya Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Karena takut tentu saja. Hei. Jun Woo walaupun orang yang baik tetap saja ketika sedang marah akan sangat mengerikan!

Dan Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit iba melihat semua pengorbanan Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk membantunya.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu utama kediaman Jongin dengan tenang. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat gugup saat ini. Apalagi ketika Jun Woo membuka pintu dan menatapnya intens.

Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Takut-takut kalau tiba-tiba kumis palsunya copot ketika ia membungkuk terlalu dalam. Konyol!

"Eummm.. Siapa ya?" Jun Woo bertanya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Curiga.

"Woooo... _Headmaster_! Annyeong!" Suara melengking Baekhyun mengintrupsi Jun Woo.

" _Headmaster_? Dia kepala sekolahmu?" Tanya Jun Woo memincingkan matanya. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Ah.. Ia sedang melancarkan aktingnya sekarang.

Jun Woo menyeringai. Oh. Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tak enak.

"Lalu, jika aku...

 **SRET!**

一membuang kumisnya ia tetap kepala sekolahmu?"

Baekhyun mendelik horror. Apalagi Sehun?!

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba Jun Woo menarik kumis palsunya hingga terlepas?

Matilah ia!

Terakhir ia menyamar ia mendapat pukulan sayang dari Jun Woo. Dan itu 一ugh! Sakitttttttt.

Sehun meneguk salivanya susah payah. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang terasa kering. Membuang nafasnya dengan lemas.

"Maafkan aku, Paman" lirihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kai. Sudah berapa lama aku tak bertemu dengannya? Hahhh~ rasanya lama sekali.. Aku.. Benar-benar merindukannya, Paman. Lagi pula, aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Tak pernah bertemu dengannya membuatku bertambah merasa bersalah.. Aku ingin membicarakan ini baik-baik, Paman. Bukan seperti ini. Aku akan tanggung jawab" ucap Sehun final. Jun Woo terdiam.

Jun Woo membuang nafasnya kasar. Sedikit merolling matanya.

"Hahhh~ Baiklah jika itu maumu.. Bawa orang tuamu menghadapku. Kita bertemu di restoran. Nanti Baekhyun yang akan mengirimkan alamatnya"

Ucapan Jun Woo sedikitnya membuat Sehun tersenyum. Ia membungkuk dalam dan tak hentinya mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih'.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, Jongin mendengarkan semuanya dari balik dinding. Ada perasaan senang dan sedih melingkupi hatinya. Senang dengan semua pengorbanan Sehun dan Sedih karena... apa ia sudah sepenuhnya mau menerima Sehun?

Jongin mencengkram t-shirt bagian perutnya. Mengelusnya setelah itu. Setitik air matanya jatuh.

"Maafkan aku, baby"

.

.

.

.

.

Jae Kyung 一ayah Sehun一 menatap tak percaya anaknya yang seenak jidatnya menculiknya sepulang kerja tadi. Entah ia mau dibawa kemana ia tak tahu.

"Sehun, kau mau membawa ayah kemana?" Tanya Jae Kyung jengah.

"Bertemu dengan ayah Kai"

"Cih. Sudah ayah bilang ayah tidak merestuimu!"

"Ayolah, ayah.. Sekali saja!"

"Tidak, Sehun!"

"Aku mencintainya, Yah"

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta?"

"Seperti yang ayah bilang padaku dulu. Cinta itu seperti ayah dan almarhum ibu. Tak dapat dipisahkan walau maut menjemput ibu terlebih dahulu. Sama halnya dengan aku dan Kai. Seberat apapun rintanganku untuk mendapatkannya aku akan selalu berusaha dan tetap mencintainya" jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan entah kenapa membuat Jae Kyung bungkam.

..

..

Jae Kyung hanya pasrah ketika Sehun menariknya untuk masuk kedalam restoran yang cukup mewah ini. Anggap saja Sehun durhaka. Menarik ayahnya sendiri tanpa sopan santun dan sedikit kasar.

"Hoshh~ ohh.. Paman.. Maaf aku terlam一"

"Oh Jae Kyung?"

"MWO?! KIM JUN WOO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Note** :

Hallo daku comeback/.\

Chapter 3 angst-nya krenyes ga? :"v daku gabisa buat angst soalnya wkwk-_- menurutku sih kurang ngena angst-nya. Tp wktu baca review kalian pada bilang chapter 3 sedih ya syukur deh kalo angst-nya udah kerasa haha :v

Tapi sebenernya ga tega jg sih bikin jongin frustasi /.\ gatau ide muncul dari mana :3

Terus dichapter ini malah sehun nya kayaknya kurang ternistakan ding :3 efek ngetik tengah malem. Abis ngerjain tugas yg na'udzubillah banyaknya otak jadi rada berdebu, rada2 ngeblank gitu *alesan xD

Next chapter, chapter terakhir /m\

Tapi tenang.. InsyaAllah kalo ga sibuk bakalan bikin squel full NC muahahahaha xD

 **laxyovrds** : menurutku malah makin nambah chapter alurnya makin berantakan xD tapi makaseh yaaaa :D ini udah lanjut!

 **kthk2** : sehun karakternya ngeselin sih disini xD susah bikin sehun tbtb nangis imut :v nistain sehun cukup kali ya :g

 **Xinger XXI** : terganggu typo ya? Hehe maaf dehhh :v gatau mungkin mata kesleo/? padahal udah dikoreksi hikth :3

Thanks for review guys :*******

Maafkan dakuh ga disebutin atu-atu :v

Last,

Mind to review?


	5. Welcome In The World Oh Taeoh

**Different Chap 5! END!**

 **P.s : buat urutan angka 1-9 adalah urutan usia kandungan Jongin!**

 **.**

 **-One, Two-**

Senyuman tercetak jelas dibibir Sehun. Mendengar penuturan ayahnya dan ayah Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia akan cepat-cepat dinikahkan dengan Jongin membuatnya senang setengah mati.

Ia tak pernah menyangka. Ternyata dunia begitu sempit. Ayahnya dan Ayah Jongin adalah sahabat lama. Bahkan mereka sempat menceritakan detail persahabatan mereka dulu. Sehun sempat _sweatdroop_ sendiri. Tapi jujur saja ia senang. Lampu hijau untuknya telah menyala!

Dan jangan lupakan kalau Jun Woo melupakan semua dendamnya pada Sehun. Ia tak tahu kalau yang ia siksa selama ini adalah anak dari sahabat karibnya.

Jun Woo sempat menyesal. Ia meminta maaf kepada Sehun karena memperlakukan Sehun dengan sadis. Tapi Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia juga sadar kalau ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Begitupun Jae Kyung. Ayah Sehun itu meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada Jun Woo. Kebejatan anaknya yang telah menghancurkan masa depan Jongin. Masa depan anak sahabatnya sendiri.

Jae Kyung sempat was-was sebelumnya. Takut-takut kalau Jun Woo marah padanya. Tapi nyatanya? Bahkan Jun Woo sempat memeluknya. Melupakan segala dendamnya pada Sehun.

.

Sehun tau ini berat bagi Jongin. Walaupun ia telah direstui oleh orang tua Jongin tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin masih amat berat untuk memaafkan Sehun. Sudah terlanjur kecewa.. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Usaha Sehun seperti tak ada apa-apanya dimata Jongin. Bahkan ayah, orang tua Jongin dan teman-temannya juga ikut serta membujuk Jongin. Bagaimanapun Jongin ini sedang mengandung. Lalu bagaimana nasib anaknya kelak jika ia tanpa Sehun?

Sejak usia kandungan Jongin satu bulan hingga sekarang yang memasuki dua bulan, Sehun tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jongin. Jongin selalu memalingkan wajahnya kala ia mengajaknya bicara.

Anggap saja ini konyol. Tapi keluarga Jongin bahkan pernah menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin kencan buta. Namun lagi-lagi gagal. Jongin itu terlalu peka..

Sehun tak kehabisan akal. Ia memesan sebuah _banner_ besar yang ia gantung didepan rumah Jongin. Jongin yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari supermarket sedikit terkejut. Menatap _banner_ dengan tulisan 'Kim Jongin, _Will U Marry Me_?' dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ugh! Ini romantis.

Andai Jongin adalah wanita, ia pasti sudah terlonjak kegirangan. Pangeran Es yang sangat dingin melamar dengan cara yang seromantis ini?

Uh-oh! Bayangkan. Jantung Jongin saja sudah berdegub dengan kencangnya. Takut-takut jika ia ternyata memiliki penyakit Jantung..

Tapi sayang.. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun. Ia melenggang memasuki rumahnya tanpa melihat kearah Sehun sedikitpun yang memandang _shock_ dirinya.

Biarkan saja!

Toh, mengerjai Sehun sebenarnya enak juga. Kkkk~ Dasar _naughty bear_!

 **-Three-**

Jongin menatap baju-bajunya dengan pandangan memelas. Salah satu tangannya meraih sebuah singlet ketat berwarna hitam yang ia beli waktu di _New York_ dulu. Singlet kesayangannya. Apalagi yang membelikannya adalah Kris. Ugh. Ia jadi merindukan Kris..

"Apa aku masih bisa memakaimu?" Monolognya.

Jongin mencengkram erat sisi kanan dan kiri singlet tersebut dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

 _Well_ , ibunya melarangnya memakai pakaian ketat sekarang. Tiga bulan usia kandungannya membuat perutnya terlihat lebih berisi. Walaupun masih terlihat samar, tapi tetap saja. Takut-takut Jongin merasa sesak kalau memakai pakaian ketat.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Jongin tak pernah lagi memakai singlet-nya. Padahal biasanya satu minggu ia memakai singlet itu empat atau lima kali. Bisa dibilang cuci-kering-pakai. Karena ia bilang kalau singlet-nya ini sangat nyaman.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin yang bercat putih itu dengan tenang. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah _bucket_ mawar putih kesukaan Jongin. Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

Bukan! Bukannya Jongin tak ada didalam sana. Tapi... Umhh 一 _u know what i mean_?

Walaupun begitu, Sehun tetap saja masuk kekamar Jongin tanpa izin. Kamar Jongin tak pernah dikunci, _by the way_. Ck. Seperti memberi akses Sehun untuk masuk kamarnya saja!

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Jongin dengan pelan. Dilihatnya Jongin yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kai..." Panggilnya. Tetap saja tak ada sahutan.

Sehun menaruh _bucket_ mawar putihnya ke keranjang yang berisi _bucket-bucket_ mawar putih yang lain. Itu semua adalah bunga pemberiannya. Entah Jongin sengaja atau tidak memberi keranjang untuk bunga-bunga yang Sehun berikan. Namun seingat Sehun, ketika pertama, kedua atau bahkan ketiga kali ia memasuki kamar Jongin tak pernah ada bentuk keranjang semacam itu. Keranjang anyam yang dirancang apik. Pas untuk menaruh _bucket-bucket_ bunga. Mungkin benar keranjang itu dikhususkan untuk menyimpan semua bunga pemberian Sehun.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang Jongin. Ia merangkak mendekati Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Sehun memandang wajah Jongin yang menunduk dari bawah. Tangan Jongin sibuk melipat pakaian-pakaiannya sendiri.

Jongin tak menghindar maupun berteriak mengusir Sehun. Karena itu sudah pernah ia lakukan dan malah membuatnya dimarahi sang Ayah. Ia kapok! Ayahnya jika sedang marah itu seram sekali. Ia bahkan menangis saat itu juga. Jongin tau waktu itu ia memang keterlaluan.

Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang membawakan sebungkus bubur hangat yang baru dibelinya. Niatnya ingin membuat Jongin hangat dengan memakan makanan yang juga hangat. Tapi harapannya pupus.

Setelah sampai dirumah Jongin yang Sehun dengar dari ayah Jongin kalau Jongin sedang bergulung diri dikamarnya. Beberapa kali ayah Jongin berteriak memanggilnya agar keluar dan menemui Sehun. Tapi nyatanya itu tak membuat Jongin bergeming. Hingga ayah Jongin meminta Sehun untuk masuk saja kekamar Jongin.

Sehun menurut.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan malahan tatapan tajam dari Jongin. Dan一

 **Byurrr!**

Jongin menumpahkan bubur yang Sehun berikan tepat dikepala Sehun. Membuat uap-uap terkumpul di kepala Sehun karena buburnya masih hangat.

"Shhhh.. Kau mengganggu waktuku. Ouch! Ini dingin sekali, Ya Tuhan! Grrrrrr~"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Dan Sehun mengerti. Kalau Jongin sedang sangat-sangat kedinginan sekarang, dan tak ingin meninggalkan selimutnya barang semenit pun.

.

"Ughh~"

Entah suara apa yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Tapi ia sempat mengutuknya. Sehun tiba-tiba mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Membuat sensasi geli yang menjalar diperutnya dan membuatnya mendesah. Sungguh Jongin malu sekarang. Lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah semerah cabai rawit.

"Kandunganmu... sudah berapa bulan heum?" Tanya Sehun.

Pipi Jongin semakin merona mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Perhatian sekali ya...

Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Sehun tak melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Tak apa... Aku 一pulang dulu yah" pamit Sehun. Namun tak Jongin indahkan. Sehun mengusak rambut Jongin sebelum bangkit dan pulang.

Memang selalu seperti ini ketika Sehun menjenguknya.

Ketika Sehun bertanya, ia hanya diam. Ketika Sehun menunjukan perhatiannya, ia mencoba menghindar. Selalu begitu!

 **-Four-**

Sehun tak mengerti. Ia sempat memekik ketika Jongin tiba-tiba duduk dipangkuannya. Memainkan rambutnya sensual. Me _roll_ -nya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Memang beberapa hari ini sikap Jongin aneh sekali. Sehun ingin bertanya, tapi takut kalau _mood_ Jongin akan berubah dan kembali membencinya.

Namun ketika mendengar penjelasan dari ibu Jongin kalau itu adalah efek orang hamil sedikitnya membuat Sehun kecewa. Ia pikir Jongin seperti itu karena Jongin memang sudah membuka hati untuknya. Tapi... Hahhh~ sudahlah...

Seperti pagi ini.

Sehun dikejutkan dengan datangnya Jongin di area sekolah dengan mantel merah kebesaran yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Segera saja Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin. Melepas _blazer_ -nya dan memakaikannya pada Jongin. Walaupun mantel Jongin cukup tebal, tapi tetap saja Sehun takut Jongin kedinginan. Beberapa hari ini Seoul memasuki musim dingin. Bahkan tak ayal salju sering turun. Dan Sehun tau Jongin tak akan tahan dengan yang namanya dingin.

"Mengapa kesini hm?" Tanya Sehun lembut sembari merapikan rambut Jongin yang sedikit acak-acakan. Jongin tersenyum. Kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membawa kotak makanan ke udara.

"Membawakanmu bekal. Tadi kau berangkat pagi sekali.. Aku kerumahmu, tapi ayahmu bilang kau sudah berangkat" jawab Jongin dengan bibir yang merenggut lucu.

"Benarkah? Ugh.. Maafkan aku ya..."

"Tidak apa-apa"

Jongin menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna biru tua itu pada Sehun dan memakaikan kembali _blazer_ Sehun yang sempat Sehun pakaikan padanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang" ucap Sehun.

"Hm. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. _Bye_ "

Jongin hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus berhenti. Jongin menatap heran Sehun.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Poppo~~" jawab Sehun membuat pipi Jongin merona.

 **Chu** ~

"Ya! Kenapa dipipi? Disini dong" protes Sehun karena Jongin menciumnya dipipi. _Well_ , Sehun 'kan inginnya dibibir. Kkk~

"Aish.. Nanti dilihat orang!" Balas Jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun tertawa terbahak. Jongin kalau malu lucu sekali..

"Hahaaa~ Ya sudah, pulang sana"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya tak mau _baby_ kedinginan"

Sehun mengusap perut Jongin sayang dan mengecup kening Jongin lama sebelum Jongin kembali pulang.

Sedangkan para _shipper_ mulai mengabadikan _moment_ tadi di ponsel masing-masing lalu meng- _upload_ nya di sosial media. Dasar _shipper_! Haha..

Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin sudah menyebar keseluruh sekolah _bay the way._. Sehun yang dingin pantas bersanding dengan Jongin yang manis. Terlihat saling melengkapi..

Hingga para _shipper_ mulai bermunculan untuk mengabadikan setiap inci _moment_ mereka ketika bersama.

 **-Five-**

Tepat di bulan kelima kehamilan Jongin. Sehun dan Jongin memilih untuk menghalalkan hubungan mereka. Mengucapkan janji suci di depan pendeta, kerabat juga teman-teman mereka. Dengan Jongin yang memakai gaun putih yang panjang menjulang. Wajah yang natural tanpa polesan _make up_ sedikitpun. Dan rambut tanpa _wig_ yang dirias secantik mungkin.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin memakai tuxedo. Karena... Yah... Bagaimanapun ia adalah pria. Aneh saja pria memakai gaun dan dirias sedemikian rupa. Walaupun ia tak memakai _make up_ tetap saja ia merasa aneh dan geli pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sehun terlihat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo yang sangat pas ditubuhnya.

Sehun bahagia. Sungguh..

Efek kehamilan Jongin yang dikatakan ibu Jongin ternyata akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sehun sempat ragu dengan keputusan menikah ini. Karena ia sempat berfikir kalau Jongin tak benar-benar mencintainya. Ia terpengaruh dengan ucapan mertuanya tentang efek orang hamil yang _mood_ nya sering berubah-ubah.

Tapi ia cukup lega karena ia mendengar sendiri Jongin mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' dan 'Mianhae'.

 **-Six-**

Sehun terlihat kalang kabut dengan semua permintaan Jongin. Bisa dibilang mode ngidam Jongin sedang aktif. meminta Sehun melakukan dan membelikan ini itu. Dan jika tak dituruti ia akan menangis. Jujur saja itu membuat Sehun sedikit frustasi. Ditambah lagi tugas sekolahnya yang ughh一 banyak sekali. Eww!

"Sehun, aku ingin sex" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun yang sedang menyeruput susu yang Jongin buatkan tersedak. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Sehun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

Jongin memandangnya khawatir. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan dalam hitungan detik, isakannya mulai terdengar.

"Hiks.. Ti-tidak boleh ya? Ma-maafkan a-aku membuat Sehunnie tersedak hiks"

Sehun _sweatdrop_ sendiri mendengar penuturan Jongin. Hey! Mana tega Sehun melakukan sex dengan Jongin kalau Jongin saja sedang hamil. Perut Jongin sudah terlihat besar. Bahkan Jongin sendiri terlihat sedikit kesusahan saat bergerak. Sehun tak ingin menyakiti Jongin. Tapi ia juga tak tega melihat Jongin menangis karena permintaannya tak terpenuhi. Hahhh~ lalu Sehun harus apa?

"Sehun, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri? 一huks. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur" tutur Jongin kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang satu-satunya yang berada dikamar itu.

Sehun menurut. Tak ingin membuat Jongin menangis lagi karena permintaannya yang tak dituruti. Ia berjalan lemas keluar dari kamarnya dan Jongin.

Yah.. Mereka tinggal dirumah Jongin saat ini. Mungkin nanti setelah Sehun lulus mereka baru akan membeli rumah sendiri. Lagipula Jongin sedang hamil. Takutnya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Jongin kala Sehun tak ada dirumah.

"Loh, Sehun.. Kenapa lesu begitu?" Tanya Jung Ra yang tak sengaja melihat menantunya berjalan lemas menuju ruang tv.

"Jongin, mom"

"Jongin? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ia sedang mengidam一"

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Takut kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya malah membuat mertuanya marah.

"Ya turuti saja, Sehun.." Balas Jung Ra lembut.

"Tapi... Jongin ingin sex, mom" ujar Sehun memelan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah kala mengatakannya. Ia malu..

Jung Ra tersenyum. Kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun lembut.

"Lakukanlah.. Tapi jangan sampai kau menyakitinya. Perlakukanlah ia dengan lembut"

.

.

"Sayang" panggil Sehun. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Sehun tau Jongin tidak tidur. Karena tadi ia sempat melihat Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya, namun setelah melihat Sehun masuk, ia membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun beringsut memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Menghirup tengkuk Jongin.

"Kau ingin... sex?" Tanya Sehun. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin... Ayo kita lakukan!" Ucap Sehun lalu membalik tubuh Jongin dengan cepat. Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya dan Jongin merinding seketika.

Dengan cekatan Sehun membuka semua kain yang melekat ditubuh Jongin. Ia meneguk salivanya susah payah.

 _Well_ , ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat tubuh Jongin yang benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Selama menikah, ia belum pernah melihat tubuh Jongin _full naked_. Mandi bersama saja tak pernah. Apalagi melakukan sex?

Bukannya Sehun tak mau menyentuh Jongin. Ia hanya takut kalau Jongin trauma melakukan sex dengannya. Ia sadar itu.

Paling tidak Sehun hanya melihat tubuh Jongin yang _half naked_ ketika ganti baju.

Hahhh~~ bahagianyaaaa...

Sehun membelai perut Jongin dan mengecupnya.

"Sayang, appa akan melakukannya dengan lembut" monolognya pada sang buah hati yang berada didalam perut Jongin. Jongin tersenyum mengelus kepala Sehun sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shhhh~ s-sehun ughhh"

Jongin mendesis tertahan. Sehun masih setia meng- _handjob_ penis Jongin. Hanya elusan dan sesekali tekanan yang Sehun berikan. Namun mampu membuat Jongin serasa melayang.

Sehun menggiring tangan Jongin untuk juga meng- _handjob_ penisnya yang mulai menegang. Jongin ragu. Tapi ia melakukannya juga.

Selama tangan Jongin meng- _handjob_ penisnya 一sesekali juga mem- _blowjob_ nya一 Sehun mulai memasukkan dua jarinya di hole Jongin. Jongin meringis. Namun itu malah membuatnya mengangkang lebih lebar. Memudahkan Sehun untuk menambah jarinya didalam hole Jongin.

" _M-move_ , Sehunhh! _Pleasee_ ugh"

Sehun berjengit kala tangan Jongin tiba-tiba mencengkram erat penisnya. Sehun tau. Jongin mencengkram penisnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Maka dari itu, Sehun menggerakkan jarinya. Menubruk sesuatu yang berada didalam sana yang mudah sekali ia temukan. Jongin mendesah dan semakin mencengkram erat penis Sehun. Disaat penis Sehun mulai berkedut, Sehun melepas paksa cengkraman Jongin membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa. Namun saat Sehun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang menempatkan penisnya didepan hole Jongin membuat Jongin mengerti dan semakin membuka lebar selangkangnya.

Sehun menggesekkan kepala penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit precum ke hole Jongin.

Setelah dirasa hole Jongin cukup licin karena precum-nya, Sehun mulai mendorong pinggulnya sendiri agar penisnya masuk kedalam hole Jongin. Jongin merintih dan meringis. Sehun jadi tak tega. Ia mulai memperlambat temponya untuk memasuki Jongin. Diusapnya peluh Jongin yang membasahi wajahnya.

Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri sesekali Jongin akan meringis dibuatnya.

Sehun membiarkan hole Jongin terbiasa dengan penisnya yang kini sudah tertanam sempurna dihole Jongin.

" _M-move_ ahhhh~"

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur setelah mendengar permintaan Jongin. Hole Jongin mengerut membuat Sehun cepat-cepat ingin mengeluarkan cum-nya.

" _I wanna cum_. Nghhh~"

" _Anything for you, dear_ "

Sehun sedikit mempercepat sodokannya. Ia mengocok penis Jongin tak beraturan. Bibirnya mulai menghisap setiap jengkal tubuh Jongin. Membuat _kissmark_ agar Jongin lebih terangsang.

"Nghhhh.. Yeahhh _there_! Hunhhh _there_!"

Tangan Sehun semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Jongin. Jongin semakin mengerutkan holenya menjepit penis Sehun saat dirasa penisnya mulai berkedut dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Sehunhhh, aku inginhhh uhhh~"

"Yesshh.. _Together, love_ "

 **Crott!**

 **Crottt!**

Nafas keduanya tersenggal. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kesamping Jongin tanpa melepas penisnya dari tubuh Jongin. Memeluk dan menyelimuti Jongin agar tidur.

Jujur saja Jongin sangat senang. Satu bulan menikah ia belum pernah dimasuki Sehun. Walaupun dulu pernah, tapi tetap saja berbeda. Kalau dulu mereka melakukannya karena kesalah pahaman, tapi sekarang mereka melakukannya untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta.

" _Night, babe_ "

 **-Seven-**

Jongin menatap tajam gadis yang kini menyeringai padanya. Itu Hyuna. Entah ada urusan apa gadis itu kemari, tapi tadi Sehun sempat menjelaskan kalau mereka ada tugas kelompok.

Sehun datang dengan satu gelas _orange syrup_ ditangannya. Saat hendak menaruh gelas itu dimeja, Hyuna memanjangkan kakinya membuat Sehun tersandung dan menindih tubuhnya. Menumpahkan _syrup_ yang tadi ia bawa ketubuh Jongin. Ini kesempatan! Hyuna mencium bibir Sehun yang memang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mencengkram erat pundak Sehun untuk menyulitkan Sehun melepas ciumannya. Melumatnya ganas membuat Jongin mengeluarkan tanduknya. Jongin panas! Ia marah kali ini!

Dengan murka Jongin berdiri. Membanting gelas yang tadi terjatuh di sofa kelantai.

Jongin menarik Sehun dengan kasar. Dan berteriak keras kepada Hyuna.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU DASAR JALANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mondar-mandir tak tentu didepan kamarnya dan Jongin. Jongin marah padanya. Ia tau ia salah. Tapi ia tak tau jika Hyuna seganas itu.

Bahkan tadi Jongin sempat minta cerai. Ugh! Sehun ga bisa diginiin huhu...

Sehun khawatir pada Jongin. Sangat!

Jongin itu ngambeknya tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia akan mogok makan. Diusia kandungan Jongin yang ke tujuh bulan membuat Sehun semakin khawatir. Sehun takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jongin dan anaknya kalau Jongin sampai mogok makan dan jatuh sakit.

Ini semua gara-gara Hyuna! Hyuna sialan!

 **Cklek!**

Sehun menoleh. Menatap wajah Jongin yang ditekuk dan mata yang sedikit sembab. Habis menangiskah Jongin? Sepertinya iya..

"Apa?! Minggir! Aku haus" ucapnya dingin. Sehun meringis mendengarnya. Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik ia diomeli habis-habisan oleh Jongin daripada harus dicueki Jongin seperti ini.

"Kai, Oh Jongin, _honey, bunny, sweety, dear, my love_ , chagiya dan ibu dari anakku.. Aku minta maaf okay?"

Jongin diam. Tak merespon ucapan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Ditumpukkannya dagunya pada kepala Jongin dan mengelus pundak Jongin dengan sayang.

"Aku minta maaf.. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Jongin melepas pelukannya. Menatap Sehun penuh arti.

"Janji?"

Jongin menggoyangkan kelingkingnya didepan wajah Sehun. Dan Sehun menyambutnya. Ia menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jongin.

"Janji!"

 **-Eight-**

Diusia ke delapan kandungan Jongin, Sehun sementara memilih _homeschooling_ sama seperti Jongin. Takutnya nanti kalau Jongin kontraksi saat ia berada disekolah

Pagi ini Jongin merengek ingin dibelikan peralatan bayi. Jujur saja mereka belum membeli persiapan apapun tentang kelahiran Jongin.

Sehun menurut. Jongin terlihat berbinar ketika sampai di sebuah toko khusus peralatan bayi. Matanya tak henti menjelajah setiap rak dan etalase di toko itu.

Botol susu, pakaian, kaos kaki, topi, sepatu, sarung tangan, tempat makan, kereta bayi dan masih banyak lagi.

Sehun saja sampai kuwalahan membawanya. Tadi Sehun meminta agar Jongin membeli sedikit barang saja. Tapi yang ia dapatkan? Jongin malah menangis ditengah-tengah toko. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

 **-Nine-**

Tepat kesembilan bulan kehamilan Jongin, Jongin mengalami kontraksi. Jongin berusaha membangunkan Sehun yang masih tetidur disampinya dengan susah payah. Ugh.. Perutnya sakit sekali. Mencoba mengguncangkan lengan Sehun tapi yang ada Sehun malah memeluk perutnya erat. Membuat perutnya semakin merasa melilit. Entahlah, Jongin merasa pasrah. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pori-porinya dengan derasnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan dikepala ranjang. Ia merintih sakit. Tenaganya melemah. Dan dengan tenaga yang ia punya, ia berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Mommmmm~~~"

Jung Ra yang memang sedang melewati kamar Jongin terenyak kaget. Dengan kesetanan ia berlari menuju kamar Jongin. Untung kamarnya tidak dikunci!

Jung Ra menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat kesakitan dengan nafas yang memburu dan Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sembari memeluk perut besar Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, sayang!" Pekik Jung Ra.

Jung Ra mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun dengan kasar sambil sesekali memukul pantatnya.

"Enggghh~ Mom? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sok polos ketika baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Lihatlah istrimu bodoh!"

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"K-kau mau me-melahirkan?" Tanya Sehun kikuk. Ia jadi ling-lung setelah melihat Jongin kontraksi. Otaknya _blank_!

"Gendong dia! Oh _stupid_ Sehun!" Jung Ra menggeram frustasi.

Sehun mulai mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Jongin mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sehun dan sesekali mencengkram pundaknya untuk melampiaskan sakitnya.

"Yeobo! Jongin mau melahirkan!" Teriak Jung Ra memanggil suaminya. Jun Woo yang mendengar Jongin mau melahirkan segera menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas pantry lalu berlari kesetanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu menggenggam erat telunjuk Sehun. Sehun sempat menangis tadi. Anaknya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu lahir dengan selamat. Dan ia melihat sendiri bagaimana anaknya itu keluar dari rahim Jongin. Bahagia sekali hidup Sehun.

Anaknya mirip sekali dengan Jongin. Sehun sempat bertanya. Memangnya siapa yang membuat eoh? Kenapa tak ada mirip-miripnya dengannya?

"Sayang, kau mau memberi nama siapa pada anakmu?" Tanya Jun Woo.

"Eumm.. Kim Taeoh. Sepertinya bagus, dad!"

"Enak saja! Marganya Oh. Bukan Kim!" Protes Sehun.

"Hehe.. Mianhae"

Cengiran _innocent_ Jongin membuat yang berada disana me _rolling_ matanya.

"Kau yakin mau memberi nama korea ke anakmu? Tidak ingin nama barat mungkin?" Tanya Jun Woo sekali lagi.

"Namanya Oh Taeoh. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia berada di _New York_ panggilannya Asher?" Usul Jae Kyung membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Itu bagus, Yah!"

Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin. Ia menyerahkan bayi mungil yang bernama Taeoh itu pada Jongin. Menyamakan posisi nya di dekapan Jongin.

"Nah.. Taeoh Sayang, sekarang aku adalah Eomma-mu" ucapnya.

"Dan aku adalah Appa-mu" lanjut Sehun. Mereka tersenyum.

"Kau memiliki dua kakek dan satu nenek.. Mereka sangat tampan dan cantik. Umma harap, kau menyayangi mereka.. Jadilah anak yang baik, sayang"

 **Chuu~**

' _Welcome In The World_ , Oh Taeoh'

 **-END-**

A/N :

Akhirnya selese juga nih ff xD

Endingnya aneh? Biarin :"v

Otak cetek gabisa mikir wkwk :3 NC-nya dikit hoho. Ga tega sama Jongin-nya. Dia pan lagi 'anu' /ggg

Jadi cuma satu ronde aja NC-annya xD kalo beronde2 kesian Jonginnya :p

Kesandung typo ya? Hehe maap yak :3

Thanks yg sebesar2nya buat yg udah review, follow sama favorit nih ff. Duh, padahal ngiranya nih ff ga laku T.T

Alurnya mudah ditebak ya? Perasaan dari kemaren yg review bisa nebak kelanjutannya deh :v

Mianhanda endingnya ga memuaskan. Tapi daku mau ngucapin gomawo very very much/? *apaini? xD

See you later in other story.. :*

Mind to review again? XD


End file.
